


Back In Time

by haosmullet



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions of Death, Mentions of accidents, Mentions of alcohool, Mentions of past, Pretty dramatic so, Sad but cute, Slice of Life, Soulmatish, Time Travel, Wen Jun Hui | Jun is a Sweetheart, back in time, because always, in the future, not now yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-09-23 21:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17087867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haosmullet/pseuds/haosmullet
Summary: If you had a chance to go back and change your past, what would you do? What would be different? What future do you want to get away from?





	1. Chapter I | Intro

**MINGHAO**

The start of a normal day. A very normal Tuesday, to be clearer. Sunny weather, 8 in the morning. A boring day, honestly. Getting up, getting ready. The classes on that day were not Minghao’s favorites. He was still questioning himself on why should he take anatomy classes if he was a Dance major on college. Deep inside, he knew the reasons and explanations, but he just didn’t want it. He just wanted to go there, enter the practice room, and let his feet guide the rest of the day. 

College was not that croudy by that time, middle semester. But like always, people running, people rushing for late classes, people running away from their classes. Just a normal day, a normal Tuesday. Minghao had his Americano on hand as he walked to his classroom slowly, fighting time, thinking about how much did he actually need that class. Who needed a diploma after all? He could just enter a great dance company and explore the world through his passion. Why did he really entered university at first? Random fly high thought running through his head as he opened the door, leaving all of his will to end that day at the door. 

Classmates, showcasing the same lack of energy. He wasn’t really close to anyone on that specific class. Only recognizing some few faces from other practical classes, some from theoretical ones, and some old partners for something in between. He was used to that. To sitting alone there, by the window, watching as time slowing moved on, thinking about how he wanted to just scape through that same window and just do whatever it was, even if it would be beautifully doing nothing. 

 

‘Hello’ the soft voice took Minghao out form his mind maze, welcoming him to such an uncommon event. A boy, which he couldn’t really match a name to his face but which he knew that was part of the class, took the seat next to him, as a well-known partner. 

‘H-hum.. Hey’ Minghao responded, a shy confused smile contrasting with the boy’s comfortable and familiar one. 

‘I think we’re not formally introduced. I’m Jun. And you’re Minghao, right?’ 

‘I- How do you know that?’ 

‘We actually do a lot of classes together. I thought it was time for us to meet’ his silly smile could be as bright as the sun at that time. He felt familiar, as a dejavu. His dark hair, his deep eyes, Minghao felt as if he knew it all but had forgotten about it. 

‘It’s nice to meet you, Jun’ 

In fact, he was right. They did share a lot of classes together. Theoretical and practical. Why didn’t Minghao notice that boy earlier? From Dance theory to Contemporary. Such a normal day inviting Minghao for a familiar but new face, a new soul. He did feel comfortable with that boy, on the short period of time they spent together, side by side, on anatomy. A strange feeling of comfort. 

 

‘Wow, my theoretical one today was so sad. I thought about just faking some kind of sickness to just slip out of there’ Soonyoung started, massaging his own tired shoulders. 

‘You’re lucky you’ve get rid of anatomy the last semester. I swear, no Grey’s Anatomy can save my grades’ Minghao answered, sharing his own concerns. ‘This practical class came to simply save my boring awful day’

‘Wanna grab a coffee after class?’ 

‘Sure, let’s go. I want that chocolate muffin. I think I deserve it today’

‘You say that everyday, you sweet tothy’ 

 

He couldn’t deny it. That cafeteria was his favorite place on college, his hideaway. It was like Alice in Wonderland. Somewhere he could just go, sit, read something nice, listen to some music, watch people come and go. No big university party could replace the warm feeling he felt by sitting and relaxing after a tough day of numerous classes. Boring or awesome ones. The calmness reached for him there. 

‘O-Oh, hey! Do you work in here?’ A confused Minghao said, facing that same familiar unfamiliar face that wa snow invading his personal paradise. 

‘I.. started today, actually’ Jun replied, that same soft smile on his face. A smile you’d give to someone you’ve missed, after not seeing that person for a long time. 

‘Really? That’s.. Interesting. I actually come here a lot’ 

‘Seems like we’ll end up running into each other a lot more than just anatomy and.. Some other classes’ Jun let out a shy giggle, making his eyes turn into 2 small cute moon shaped beans. 

‘Yes’ Minghao also let out an awkward laugh, not really matching the other boy excitement. ‘So.. I’d like a chocolate muffin and..’ 

‘Caramel Macchiato?’ Jun repplied, almost actually completing his sentence, facing the automatic machine that would note the orders. 

‘Y-yes.. How do you know that?’ Minghao said, completely confused. ‘Are you a stalker?’ he completed, throwing the question to the boy as a joke, but deeply meaning that, in a way. 

‘N-no! I’m not stalking you, boy’ Jun replayed Minghao’s awkward laugh. ‘It’s.. just a nice combination. I like to take that too. So I.. just guessed?’ 

‘H-hum, sure. That’d be it’ 

 

A nice combination. That sentence kept running through his head. Soonyoung always picked on him for choosing so, saying that it was just too sweet. Maybe they shared tastes? It could be an option. They could just be perfect matching coffee and beverage consumers. They could become friends for that. Make a little club of Chocolate muffin + Caramel Macchiato lovers. But a nice combination? Was it really? 

Minghao had returned to the mental maze he, himself, cerated. One that Jun had taken him from at the start of that rather normally anormal day.


	2. Chapter II

**JUN**

What would you do if you could turn back time? Would you make it all different, would you change anything from your past? Could you change it at all? Do you live with your regrets, do they live in you? Questions asked constantly, questions that Jun asked himself constantly, question that he did, actually, have an answer, but it was just too painful, to heartbreaking for him to handle. So he would often leave it there, in the back of his disturbed mind. 

After 5 years it was still there, the weight on his heart, the memories that would come at night and haunt his sleep, that would visit him and leave him constantly waiting for something to happen, something to take him out of that place in which he had locked himself into. It was his fault, it was all his fault, everything. He should’ve seen, he should’ve predicted, he could’ve avoided all of that but he didn’t. And that keeps him awake for 5 years now. 

Some people say you can only value what you have when you lose it. Jun could confirm that, but on his case he did only understand what he felt when he lost the one he loved, and there was no turning back, there was no other option but to regret every moment spent in vain, every selfish minute that he took for himself. As he stood there, sitting on his kitchen dinner table, still dressed up from the same old, every year on that date visit, the tears couldn’t be held. 

 

Yes. Yes he would make it all different if he had a chance to, if he really could go back he would try, he would try and accept his feelings, try and make it all good again, he would get the chance to be happy again, to be himself, he wanted to run away, to get away from that shallowness that was life on that moment, on the past 5 years. Yes. Yes, he wanted to, he desperately wanted that. 

The blank paper in front of him, on that empty table, seemed to beg him to fill him with his deep sorrows. It was a dumb idea, it was a stupid thought he just had from the emotional afternoon he had. But he just wanted to let it out, to let out his plans, to say what he would’ve done differently, what he would change. If his mind would be at piece by letting out what he wanted to make different, if that was going to free him from that pain, then that would be it. He would write to the dear Jun from seven years ago, he would trust his past self, he would talk with his past self and make it right. He wished that way, he wished from the bottom of his heart. 

 

Opening his eyes to a bright light, the pain in is head telling him to close his eyes once again. The alarm screaming for him to get up and start the day. He reached out to stop it, assuring it that he was already awake and aware that he had to get up. He couldn’t remember how he got to bed, he just assumed he had slept on the kitchen table, too tired from crying as he wrote that letter. Getting up he found it beside him, close to his right hand; his puffy eyes feeling heavy, his mind a little hazy. 

 

‘Jun, have you seen my training shorts? I can’t find it anywhere and I got a practical class today.. I- Have you sent it along with our stuff to the laundry?’ Chan said as he ran around the room, searching for that said shorts. But. Chan? 

‘C-Chan?’ Jun said, blinking his eyes a hundred times in just that second, rubbing his eyes, thinking the he should be dreaming still. 

‘Yes?’ Chan said, looking at him from his position on the floor, waiting for the other boy to keep on with whatever he wished to talk. But silence found them as Jun speechlessly stared at the boy on the floor. ‘Yes, Jun, what?’ 

‘I- I- do- What are you- doing here?’ 

‘What do you mean what am I doing here? I live here? We live here together?’ What. How. Where. There were a bunch of new questions on his head in that moment. He.. was at home, he lept and the Chan was there, his old college roommate, saying they live together. They did, in the past. 

Jun stared at Chan wide-eyed. The other boy couldn’t seem more clueless to whatever was happening on his roommate’s mind. ‘Did you drink last night? Are you okay? I can tell your teachers that you’re not feeling well today and you can stay here if you wish.’ his teachers? 

Jun grabbed the phone that stood on his bedside table with shaky hands, and just to look at it made his heart stop, made that moment stop for him. An old cellphone he owned, one that had broken for sometime now, it was there, in his hands. He pressed the button to the home page and the date being rubbed on his face from that small lit up rectangle. August 18th, 2012. 

 

2012\. Seven years from his present date. Seven years. He should be dreaming, he should just be out of his mind. Time could not go back like that, it was not possible, wasn’t it? He couldn’t really have just.. Got back in time. Was that even.. Was it real? 

‘Jun, are you alright?’ Chan said looking at him with a sort of worried expression as the other boy stared at the phone screen blankly. ‘Did something happen?’ 

‘N-no. I’m good. It’s alright’ he tried to fake whatever was the feeling that was coming through his mind, the confused expression. It would be alright, it had to be alright. He grabbed the letter that stood close to him on bed and read it once again, as if it wasn’t his own heart written into words there. It was there, the letter was there with everything he wrote on the past night but he wasn’t home anymore. At the back of the last page, at the bottom, in a faint black tinted writing the words **‘Second chances’** were printed. 

Did he really got another chance? Did destiny really, just really granted him another chance? Tears started to form in the back of his eyes, he couldn’t understand what was going on, how it all happened, when. It was all just so sudden, so fast. 

‘You’re going to be late!’ Chan exclaimed, taking him out of his own little shell there, on his old but current bed. 

 

That halls once again, he couldn’t really believe in his eyes. It’d been so long since the last time he’d been to that halls. Rather crowded, not so much as they were in the middle on the semester. People coming and going, living. Just to be there made his mind go to different wonderful memories, the same ones that would make him lose his sleep every night, that would keep him there, hanging by the edge of breaking down. 

He just wanted to see him. That was his own wish on that moment, he wanted just to see him once more. If he could, he would just run to him and never ever let him go anywhere. But that would be weird since they didn’t really know each other back on that time he was currently replaying. And it wasn’t the best choice to start everything with weirdness. 

Passing by that cafeteria in which the afternoon’s were as sweet as the chocolate muffin Minghao would always eat, his eyes found him through the glass window, sitting quietly on a single table, a book in front of him. That same tears from the morning coming back but Jun wasn’t strong enough to hold them back on that moment. It was too much, it was too much for him to cope; but he should. He was the one who so desperately questioned fate, questioned life for that very moment, and he should not back down, he should not let his desperation get the best of him. He had to change it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!   
> Updates, sorry it took some time. I was organizing my ideas, actually.   
> What did oyu think? Did you like it? Tell me! :)   
> Please, leave comments, suggestions, ro anything you want! 
> 
> So, important note: **The story will be told by both POVs. Each chapter will embrace one, and at the begining it will be written through who's POV the chapter is. Just like this one!**
> 
> If you wish to request me anything, or just chat about kpop, hit my dm on twitter @mhaosmullet!   
> Here: https://twitter.com/mhaosmullet   
> See ya!


	3. Chapter III

**MINGHAO**

‘Hey!’ Jun would present him every morning with those simple words. It was just so common and normal, yet it seemed like reading an old book. Like he could see what was supposed to happen before and that was actually taking place in front of him. He grew sort of used to the boy’s presence, to his sweet voice every morning. 

 

‘So, there is this project due to next month and..’ Minghao started, feeling maybe overly nervous for such a normal thing to ask for. ‘I thought maybe we could work on it together?’

The other boy answered him, first, with a sweet smile that could warm anyone’s heart that would be looking at it, ‘Sure, let’s do it! Can we meet.. Hum.. maybe tomorrow after class?’ 

‘Yes, sure!’ Minghao said, his cheeks a little warm and showcasing a bright pastel shade of red. It was not like they would go on a date on anything but his hands seemed to be sweating a lot more than expected just from answering that. Jun’s smile seemed to open up even more with that, almost like he had won on lottery or something, he could sense victory on Jun’s expression somehow. 

 

The class went on but Minghao was not mind present anymore. He just seemed to be over aware of everything that surrounded him, everything on the boy on his side. How did he never noticed that boy before? He couldn’t really get that feeling inside of him, some sort of nervousness. That was completely confusing him so deeply that his mind seemed to be blank. His weird comments, like that Caramel Machiatto stuff, his devoted happiness; he couldn’t get it. He should get what was going on. Jun seemed to be someone he knows, or maybe used to know somehow; he couldn’t seem to get that out of his mind. 

**[10:38AM] Soonyoung:** Hao! Are you free today?  
**[10:40AM] You:** Yes, I’m good.  
**[10:45AM] Soonyoung:** I need your help with shopping for the party tomorrow! 

The party tomorrow. How could he forget about something Soonyoung seemed to be so excited about, talking and talking over and over for weeks. It was not like Minghao loved to go to Department parties but Soonyoung loved them, he had so much fun that Minghao simply attended those for the boy’s happiness. He couldn’t just say no for him, just don’t go with him. He wasn’t strong enough for that. 

‘Um.. J-Jun I-.. can we reschedule our.. Meeting for the project for.. Maybe saturday?’ It was just one day apart, that was totally fine on his head. But why did it seem like just that question managed to erase completely the happiness once found on Jun’s smile? 

‘Oh.. yeah, sure. Are you busy tomorrow?’ 

‘Yeah. I.. forgot that I’ve promised to go to the department party with someone.’ Minghao completed, feeling rather guilty for vanishing away the brightness on Jun’s face. ‘Are you going?’ He tried to lighten the sure weird mood that had installed between them. 

‘I.. wasn’t planning actually.’ Neither was Minghao, if it wasn’t for Soonyoung. 

‘O-oh.. yeah. If you decide to go, I’ll be there somewhere.’ 

That was an awful invitation; if it was an invitation at all. He wasn’t actually intending to invite him after all, so that would be it. He wouldn’t be able to give him enough attention since he, himself, would be there with Soonyoung anyways. He was just feeling kinda guilty still, for stealing away Jun’s smile. There was no reason for Jun’s reaction, he thought about it, ‘we barely know each other, I’m simply overthinking it too much’ he tried to convince his own mind. 

 

Lights and loud music, that was all that parties were anyways. Sure, Minghao loved to go and dance it out, to just freely be whatever he wished to be, to do what made him enter that college anyways. But it was just too much, it was just too crowded, too much drinking, too much everything, it made him kinda dizzy still. 

But Soonyoung seemed to be so happy, so full. He convinced himself that it was enough for his happiness in the end. He could handle some hours of all of that for him, for his happy face, his bright smile. One drink would help that, it would. Maybe two. Or three. 

 

When he saw Jun standing there from the corner of his eyes he was already barely there in mind, his body intoxicated with the too many drinks he had to take to take that party and everything that surrounded it. He was still glued to Soonyoung, dancing like nothing really mattered for him. That was a good point on it all, he just wished for that; he and Soonyoung dancing, free, not caring about anatomy or theories. He wanted to say Hi to Jun but he was so deep into the moment that he couldn’t seem to get out of there. 

Hands and bodies together, it felt right for him. They were close friends, that seemed to be like the next step on his mind. There would be any sort of regret on the next morning for kissing his best friend? Minghao couldn’t really know. They were just there, living it, being whatever they wanted, too busy to care about tomorrow, or about anything else. 

Heading to get just another glass of whatever drink he was drinking now he found him. Jun was still there, and Minghao hadn’t even greeted him or so. What a bad partner he was, really. 

‘Oh hey, you came’ Minghao said, laughing a little about nothing, the dizziness getting to him.

‘Yes, I did’ Jun said, not really looking into Minghao’s eyes, just staring at the floor, some sort of sadness on his voice and on his expression. 

‘Did you like the party? It’s gooooood right?’ He was clearly out of his mind, clearly just too high on his drinks that he couldn’t carry on a normal tone of voice. 

‘It’s ok. Are you having fun?’ 

‘Yessssssssss! I miss dancing like that!’ Minghao tried to take a step back to showcase the dance floor but ended up tripping on his own foot, catching the edge of the table before it was too late. ‘Oh, damn. I guess I should stop, right?’ he took the last sip on his cup, laughing at his own sentence. 

Jun took a deep breath looking at the scene in front of him. ‘Don’t you think it’s time for you to go home, or..?’ 

‘No! I’m good. And Soonyoung told me he would take me back to the dorms so that’s okaaaay’ 

‘That’s your boyfriend?’ Jun asked the boy, hinting something on his voice that Minghao’s blurred mind couldn’t really catch on. ‘Is he really taking you?’ 

‘My boyfriend? I don’t know. But he will, yes. I’m fine.’ 

 

3AM. He was not that fine anymore. Too dizzy, feeling nauseous, feeling like his body just got crashed. He just wanted to go back home, but Soonyoung seemed to be too busy with whatever else he was doing. Talking to other people, always talking to someone, that was Soonyoung. And Minghao just had to wait and bear everything just like he did with the party. That should be pure care because why would he be doing it to himself, really. 

‘Can we go home?’ Minghao asked for the 10th time on 30 minutes, seeming like a whiny baby for once. 

‘Not right now, I can’t. I have to help the guys to organize everything, you should do it too since you’re here.’ 

‘But I’m not feeling well. I just want to go home.’ 

‘Can’t you just wait a while? If you can’t then take an uber and go home, I’ll have to help them out here.’ 

‘I can take you.’ Jun said, coming from the kitchen. Minghao got surprised, a lot. He thought the boy had left a lot earlier than that time; he wasn’t really expecting Jun there, listening to his baby whines, not at all. ‘I can take you back for you, if you want’ he was now directing his words to Soonyoung, some kind of harshness on his voice. 

‘Ok, cool. I’ll see you tomorrow, then, Hao’ Soonyoung waved to him, simply. He was there just to please the boy and that was how he went by. Just a little wave, not even a ‘thank you for coming with me’, ‘thank you for being so amazing’. That should be what he deserved. Was he upset because of what happened between them? Was he regretting already? He seemed fine just ten minutes earlier, but he wasn’t with him, exactly, ten minutes earlier. But it was alright the last time they talked on that party. Did they really just messed up their friendship like that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!   
> So, what did you think? Did you like it? Tell me! :)   
> Please, leave comments, suggestions or anything you want! 
> 
> If you wish to request me anything, or just chat about kpop, hit my dm on twitter @mhaosmullet!   
> Here: https://twitter.com/mhaosmullet 
> 
> See ya!


	4. Chapter IV

**JUN**

Maybe being that smooth wasn’t his forte. Being Minghao’s lab partner, and begging to work at the cafeteria he constantly went on campus could seem stalkerish enough. That was not his intentions at all but seeing him everyday; that was the greatest reward he could ask for. His beautiful smile, his cheeks gaining that pastel shade of red as he got too shy for something, his smile. That was what he needed on that past five years.

 

‘Hey!’ he said, starting the day with Minghao’s lit up face, that should be a great day then. Those good mornings meant everything for him, in a way. So common for others but so special for him. Something that felt too bitter for other people on the years that had passed which Jun could not let go of his memory.

‘So, there is this project due to next month and..’ he heard the boy next to him start, avoiding Jun’s gaze, his cheeks starting to show that said pastel tone. He could sense he seemed nervous because of something; it was so cute, though. ‘I thought maybe we could work on it together?’ a shy reluctant smile, almost as if asking for permission to be shown.

Jun returned him a smile at first, sweet, aiming to reassure him, and trying to make him feel more comfortable somehow. ‘Sure, let’s do it!’ as if he would say something different for him, he could never deny it. ‘Can we meet.. Hum.. maybe tomorrow after class?’ It was a great opportunity, indeed. He needed to make him agree with that. The list of things he needed to change included the events surrounding the Department party that would occur on that next day.

‘Yes, sure!’ Well, that was easier than what he expected. The bright shade of red on Minghao’s cheeks getting a little more intense. Jun’s smile opened up, feeling waves of hope inside of him, feeling like he could actually change everything, he would do it. 

 

The class needed to go on, but maybe it could continue without Jun’s mind presence. He was, deep inside, a little afraid of what would happen. He’d gotten another chance and he was truly, greatly grateful for that but.. What if he couldn’t really change the future? It would hurt too much to live the same thing once again. The call he receive from Chan that night, his painful tears. He wanted that to be washed away, he was afraid of feeling that again.

 

He saw Minghao’s phone lighting up and his face gaining a surprised expression, his shoulders falling in some sort of defeat. He knew who it should be, he got the feelings, the shivers down his spine.

‘Um.. J-Jun I-.. can we reschedule our.. Meeting for the project for.. Maybe saturday?’ Obviously he would reschedule. He couldn’t fight against it, they weren’t that close and begging him to not go to the party would be completely weird. It would probably push him away from Jun, it would scare him and all the little progress he made would be thrown away. His smile that was planted on his face fading away as fast as smoke in the air.

‘Oh.. yeah, sure. Are you busy tomorrow?’ He had to try and fake it anyways.

‘Yeah.. I forgot that I’ve promised to go to the department party with someone. Are you going?’ No, he wasn’t really planning on going. The plan was to make Minghao don’t go, but he failed. He couldn’t beat Soonyoung like that. He needed more time so Minghao would feel like choosing Jun instead. The last thing he wanted to do was to go to that damn party, but he currently had no other choice.

 

No other choice but strong light, too loud music and too drunk people. That was not really how he expected to spend his night; looking at Minghao repeating his same mistakes, kissing his best friend, feeling too much about that boy, it felt like Jun was already losing on that stupid destiny game. He wanted to go away, he wanted to go home and that would be it but if he did that, then he would be just repeating the written story.

 

So there he was, 3:30AM, taking care of a drunk Minghao, escorting him to his dorm. That was what he needed to do at first place five years ago, so he would be doing it now. He could see that the other boy wasn’t feeling well, ‘just please don’t throw up on my car, wait just 10 minutes’ he thought, thinking that if he wished that strongly enough it would come true.

 

‘Be careful, easy.’ Jun said making his way into Minghao’s room, as he carried the boy’s weight on his shoulders. At least his strong thoughts guaranteed no throw ups on his car.

‘Why is everything so confused?’

‘I- Well, because you drank too much’ That was an easy one. Jun tried to hold back his smile by seeing the boy’s cute little pout, pending form his lips. How could someone be so cute, that was not understandable by human kind.

‘I didn’t! It was just a little’ Minghao made some sign with his hand, showing how little he drank. That was completely untrue. ‘I’m not feeling well..’

‘I’ll bring you some water, stay there quiet.’

 

It wasn’t on his car but it did happen on his room floor. Great, that was awesome. He was just waiting for Jun to turn his back as it seemed. Moving him to the bathroom and going to clean the dirty floor, that was already seeming to be a long long night.

‘I’m sorry for that..’ Minghao said, seeming a little too sad about the situation, getting up from his spot on the floor along with Jun, who was there softly patting his back, trying to calm the boy.

‘You should be careful, if you’re not a great drinker, then take it easy next time..’ It seemed useless coming out of Jun’s mouth. He lost track of how many times he heard the boy crying over something on the phone, sensing his drunkenness through the line. He should’ve done what he was doing now for every time, he was too stupid. It was partly his fault, everything that came from that. ‘Do you need me to get you anything else, or do something more for you? Are you feeling slightly better at least now?’

‘Can you.. Stay here with me? I just.. Don’t know, I just feel alone.’ Jun’s reaction to that was a mixture of sadness, surprise, and red cheeks. He would stay forever if that was what he wished for someday, Minghao just needed to say the word and he would do it for sure, no doubt.

‘O-Of course. I-Yeah, I’ll stay here.’

‘Thank you.’ Minghao gave him an unexpected hug, which he didn’t really complained about. It rather funny to see that the boy turned into such a clingy ball when on that state. Jun didn’t want to take advantage on that, but he gladly returned the boy’s sweet gesture, feeling like that could be called home for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Back with some updates!   
> So, what did you think? Did you like it? Tell me!   
> Please, leave comments, suggestions, or anything you want! 
> 
> If you wish to request me anything, or just chat about kpop, hit my dm on twitter @mhaosmullet! 
> 
> See ya!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!  
> So, it's just a start! What did you think? Did you like it? Tell me!  
> Please, leave comments, suggestions, or anything you want! 
> 
> Ir you wish to request me anything, or just chat about k-pop, hit my dm on twitter @mhaosmullet! The list of groups for which I write is available at my profile here!  
> Also, let's all just scream about how good Getting Closer is? Streaming, fighting!  
> See ya!


End file.
